


Better Than Perfect

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: It was better than Draco anticipated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Enchanted_Jae's last few prompts of Monthly Drabble Challenges. #125: better than perfect, #126: appear and disappear, and #127: gleam, glint, glisten.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Better Than Perfect

~

Draco bit back a moan, arching up beneath Potter as he fucked him steadily. The perfectly placed mirror at the base of the bed gave him occasional glimpses of Potter’s cock as it disappeared inside him before appearing once again. It was perfect. No, better than perfect, better than he’d thought it could be. 

He hadn’t planned on pulling Potter that night, but when he’d run into him at the pub he hadn’t been able to resist a bit of verbal poking. Potter had responded beautifully, and before Draco’d known it, they’d been snogging angrily before Apparating back to Draco’s. 

The anger was gone now, though. All that was left was lust. At least that was all Draco was prepared to admit to feeling. Clinging to Potter’s glistening shoulders, Draco dug his nails deep into Potter’s skin and hung on, wanting it to last. 

“Ouch,” Potter grumbled, but he didn’t stop moving. 

“Sorry,” Draco muttered, although he didn’t let go. 

“It’s fine,” Potter panted. He grinned tightly. “Under the circumstances, I don’t mind a bit of pain.”

“Kinky sod,” Draco murmured. He tightened his inner muscles around Potter’s cock, smirking as Potter growled. 

“I must not be doing this right if you can still talk,” Potter said, a feral gleam in his eyes. 

Draco poured as much challenge into his grin as he could. “You’re welcome to try to make me incoherent, Potter.” 

Potter, predictably, couldn’t resist _that_. Bending over Draco, he increased his thrusts, pounding into Draco with abandon. 

Closing his eyes, Draco met Potter’s every thrust as he made good on his promise. Moans spilled from his lips, words deserting him. 

“Make…me…crazy—” Potter hissed in his ear as he moved.

Pleasure coursed through Draco, and, with a low cry, he came, shooting his seed all over Potter. With a groan, Potter followed, coming inside Draco, his body shuddering through his orgasm. 

After catching his breath, Draco shifted. “If I’d known insulting you was all it took to pull you, Potter, I’d have done it sooner.”

Raising up on one arm, Potter laughed. “I think you just caught me at a bad moment.” 

Bad? Not from where he was lying. Draco hummed. “So you’re saying telling you to fuck off _wasn’t_ a good idea?” 

“Oh, I dunno.” Potter stared at Draco for a long moment. “It seems to have worked out all right.” He cleared his throat. “So is it okay if I stay for a while?” 

Warmth settled in Draco’s chest. “I suppose.” He folded his arms behind his head. “As long as you make yourself useful, of course.” 

Slowly, Potter grinned. “Of course.” His hand slid to Draco’s already half-hard cock and he started to stroke. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

Closing his eyes, Draco settled in to enjoy Potter. Yes, definitely better than perfect.

~


End file.
